


What are you Doing, Stepbro?!

by SmutWritingMess



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWritingMess/pseuds/SmutWritingMess
Relationships: Sapnap / Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 105
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter One

Tubbo was on his knees looking underneath the bed, for a certain item of clothing. Tommy's special red and white shirt. He saw the red fabric deep underneath the bed and started crawling underneath, to try and grab it. Once he got the cloth, he tried getting out. "H-huh?!" He shouted, and tried to pull himself out harder. After a few moments, he gave up. His parents weren't home, so he could only do one thing. "Stepnap?! Can you come in here? I-i'm stuck!" 

“What do you mean you’re stuck?” Sapnap yelled back, opening his door. He walked to Tubbo’s room and opened the door, just to stop in his tracks.

“H-hey! I can’t get out! Can you like, lift the bed or something!?” Tubbo yelled but Sapnap wasn’t listening. He was engulfed in the sight before him. His stepbrother was on his knees with his ass up in the air. His back arched and the top half of his torso was underneath the bed. 

“Damn…” Sapnap walked up to the boy and grabbed his ass. The smaller boy yelped and tried moving away. 

“Hey! Get me out! D-don’t tease me!” Sapnap just giggled. 

“Aw, is poor baby brother embarrassed? Don’t worry, baby, I’ll help you,” Sapnap stroked his back, making the younger shiver. 

The sexual tension between the two has been apparent since their parents married. They both fed into each other urges whether it’s on accident or on purpose. From a look to a touch to a comment, the two always found a way to make each other needy. Tubbo, the more innocent one always did it on accident, yet, sapnap always seemed to do it on purpose. 

“Are you gonna lift the bed?! My back is starting to hurt!” Tubbo yelled, trying to push himself out again, only to fail. The sight of the boy was almost intoxicating. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Sapnap cooed to the smaller. “I’ll get you out.”

Tubbo shivered and leaned into the older’s touch. The taller’s hands ghosted over his weak frail body. “Sapnap… Come on, get me out…” Tubbo whimpered and whined, as Sapnap placed his fingers underneath his waistband. He slowly pulled at the dark blue denim, but before anything could be shown, Sapnap let go and lifted the bed.

Once tubbo felt the pressure remove from his back, he crawled off of underneath the bed, holding the red and white shirt that belonged to his boyfriend. “See, I told you I’d help, bro,” The taller brunette boasted, putting the bed back down. The shorter sat down holding his boyfriend’s shirt.

“You really like that shirt, don’t you, baby bro?” He asked and wrapped his arm around the smaller’s shoulder, slowly moving his hand lower. 

“Of course I do! It’s Tommy’s,” he started and leaned into the older’s touch. Sapnap pulled him closer, caressing his sides. “I really do care about him, almost as much as you care about Dream, if not more!” He rambled. 

Sapnap now had a small boner as he watched the cute brunette ramble. He would love for the teen to choke on his cock, making himself gag and tear up, but continue knowing he’s pleasing his family. Pleasing his stepbrother. “Hey, you listening, Sappy?” Tubbo asked, breaking Sapnap out of his trance. 

“Yeah… Hey, can you do me a favor?” The taller male asked, pulling Tubbo closer to him.

“Yeah! Anything for you, Sappy!” Tubbo exclaimed excitedly and put down his boyfriend’s shirt. 

“First, get on your knees,” he directed. The smaller was confused but did as he was told.

Tubbo looked up innocently at the taller. “Now, I want you to please me, baby bro. Be a good boy, and suck me off.” Sapnap growled and put his hand on the brunettes head. Tubbo, who was intimidated at his brother's request, proceeds to undo the black belt. 

Sapnap slowly pulled down his jeans and boxers, making his cock spring up from its cloth prison. Tubbo stared in awe at the large size. “Come on, suck on it, for big bro," the taller cooed. Tubbo moved up and licked the tip. He shuddered at the salty taste and proceeded to take the tip into his mouth. “Hah… suck a good boy for big bro…” the black-eyed boy groaned and put his hand on the back of his head. 

The praise made the smaller shudder, and he took more into his mouth. Sapnap was slowly getting more and more impatient. “Try going down to the base, baby, I know you can…” the taller moaned out, putting more pressure on the brunettes head. Tubbo went down, only to gag and come back up immediately.

Sapnap growled and shoved tubbo’s head down, making tubbo yelp, and try to pull back. “God, your throat is so fucking tight, baby bro. Perfect for my cock…” he groaned and began to fuck the smallest mouth. Tubbo’s tears could be felt on sapnap’s thighs, as he slowly became used to the abuse his throat was receiving. 

“Gonna c-cum!” The Texan yelled and shoved the Brit's head down and released, making the smaller choke on the sticky white liquid. Once Sapnap finished, he let go of the brunette's head, letting him pull his head back and breathe. 

Cum and spit dropped down his chin and tears rolled down his red cheeks. Sapnap pulled the teen up onto the bed. “You did so good, baby bro,” he said and kissed the smaller. Tubbo kissed back, letting the taller’s tongue roam around his mouth. He moaned into the taller's wet lips and put his hands on his waist. Sapnap pulled away and smirked. “Good boy.”

The Brit shivered and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Now, we can't tell Tommy, Dream, or anybody about this, got that, baby bro?”

“Yes Sapnap," Tubbo whimpered out. Sapnap chuckled and kissed the boy. 

“Now, go call Tommy. You were supposed to stream with him today, weren't you?” he said and sat up, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. 

“Oh shit! I gotta get on!" Tubbo yelled and jumped up, running to his computer, almost falling over the things on his floor. “Sorry, Sappy, but you might wanna leave. I'm sure you don't want to hear the both of us,” he yelled as he frantically typed in his password. Sapnap smirked and got up. 

“Alright, I'll leave. I love you, baby bro," he said and left the room, leaving Tubbo a flustered mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sat in his chair, aimlessly wandering around the dreams server. “Heya, Tommy!" he heard a familiar British accent. 

“Tubbo! How are you, Bee?" The blonde exclaims, in his usual tone. The two were supposed to stream, but Tommy had other intentions for the brunette. “Turn on your camera! I wanna see you!” He pestered. Tubbo sighed out a small fine and turned on the camera. The shorter’s hair was messy and his face beat red. “Whoa, what happened? You look like a bloody mess.”

“Shut up, I didn’t have time to clean up…” If Tubbo could get any redder, he would have. His voice was a little raspy, and his throat was aching for water. He should have grabbed a drink or something before he got on. As if he was a mind reader, Sapnap came into the room, holding a green cup. “Here, it’s your favorite tea, with some honey mixed in. I heard you were complaining about your throat, so I made you some,” he said, then set it on the desk. “Just text me when you need some more. I made a full pot.” Tubbo muttered a small thank you, as Sapnap ruffled his hair. “Love you, baby bro,” He said, then walked towards the door. 

Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “How do you deal with him. He’s a smug idiot.” The blonde growled out, as tubbo softly chuckled. “You’re lucky he’s dating dream, I’d beat his ass.” 

“He’s not that bad. He’s just a little hard to get along with,” Tubbo said with a soft smile. Tommy scoffed and logged off the server, figuring he didn't need to be logged in at the moment. “So are we gonna start the stream, we're a little late as is." the smaller asked, taking a sip of his tea. 

“Well, I kinda had something else planned,” the blonde said and smirked. The older didn't know what that meant, but he acted like he did, for the youngers sake. 

“Well, what did you have planned?" He asked, a little nervously. Tommy turned on his camera. This action would seem harmless, but it made Tubbo almost spit out his tea. Tommy was sitting in his chair, shirtless, with nothing but his computer screen as light, along with some red LEDs that surrounded his room. “T-Tommy?” 

“I want to do something, bee," he spoke in a deep tone that made the brunette shudder and ache for every next word. He shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the growing heat in between his legs. “I want you to follow my instructions. I want to own you.” he cooed, running a hand through his hair.

“But the stream…” Tubbo tried, but he was quickly shushed.

“Don't worry, it's all taken care of, just enjoy the time we have together. Can you do that for me, love?" the taller reassured the smaller. Tubbo nodded, waiting quietly for Tommy's next words. “If you want, we can stop, and we can just talk for a while. Just say the words and we can forget this ever happened.” Tommy said. The smaller Brit opened his mouth but quickly shut it as he started to think. “Do I have your consent to continue, Tubbo?" 

“Y-yes, you have my consent. Now, what do you want me to do?” He shyly asked, and looked away from his screen, as if to avoid eye contact. 

“First I want you to take off your shirt, slowly,” he ordered and started to palm himself through his jeans. The Brunette led his hands to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling the green fabric upwards. As the green fabric slowly moved upwards, Tubbo whimpered. The heat between his legs was slowly getting worse and worse. He wanted relief, but it felt good to make himself wait, wait for the other’s permission. He brought the cloth over his head and took it off completely. “Now I want you to feel yourself. Imagine it's my hands, moving all over your body.”

“L-like this?" Tubbo asked and started to rub around his chest, feeling up his own body. 

“Yes, just like that darling,” Tommy cooed and started to palm himself harder. Tubbo moved his hands lower towards his bulge. He slowly reached his hands into his pants, and wrapped his hands around his semi-hard cock. As tubbo’s groans, Tommy started pumping his erection. “Such a good boy for m-” 

Tommy was interrupted by a loud ringing. Tubbo jumped and almost fell back in his chair. “Fuck!" he yelled as he tried to balance himself. “Who the fuck is… Dream?” Tommy raised an eye brow, and looked into the screen, confused as why his StepBrother’s boyfriend would be calling him. “Hello? Dream, I was kinda busy with Tommy." 

“Hey, mind if I join you? Sapnap just got off and I'm bored.”


End file.
